


Honor

by Obsessedshipper



Series: Phlint 4 Evah [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Dom Phil, Engagement, M/M, Mostly fluff and smut, Some BDSM, Sub Clint, a little bit, but not really, just read it guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedshipper/pseuds/Obsessedshipper
Summary: Phil finally proposes. Smut ensues. Not heavy BDSM in this one, like the past ones. Next one, I promise more.





	Honor

“Do you remember the day you met me?” Clint grinned at Phil across the table, looking up from his wine glass.

“Sometimes I feel like we met many times,” Phil chuckled softly, reaching across to take his hand. “There was the time I almost caught you, the time I caught you, or the time where we became a team?” 

Stifling a laugh, Clint shook his head. “The time where you almost caught me. The first time you saw me. What were you thinking?”

“That I was so fucked,” Phil admitted, squeezing his hand. “You were so fucking cocky and so sexy as you leapt across that building. My eyes were on your ass the entire time.”

“It is a pretty good ass.” Clint’s cheeks started to turn pink, but if anyone asked, it was the alcohol, not from his blush.

“It’s a goddamn piece of art,” Phil smiles and stood, pulling Clint up with him. “Come and dance with me.”

“Phillllll,” Clint whined, rolling his eyes fondly as he allowed himself to be pulled up by his boyfriend. “You know I don’t like dancing.” A playful pout looked up at Phil as the man led them to the dancefloor, an arm wrapped around his waist.

“I know you like to pretend you don’t,” Phil murmured, pulling him in close as they began to slow dance, his frame impeccable. Dancing was something that could be required for espionage after all, so all agents were required to take classes. “At least, you like it with me.” Purposefully, he slid his hand down for a quick squeeze of Clint’s delectable bottom.

“I like anything to do with you,” Clint rolled his eyes, playing off being unaffected by Phil’s groping. However, he couldn’t help but push his ass into his hands, eyes bright with amusement as they met his boyfriend’s blue ones. Phil couldn’t help but grin. Fury had sent them on a milk run mission in Paris and after it was completed, he sent a message saying he was kidnapping his agent for the week. Best. Decision. Ever.

“Is that so?” Phil chuckled, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. “Want to take a look off the balcony? I hear the view is amazing.” Spinning Clint away, he watched his boyfriend giggle and nod, walking off the dancefloor.

“Stop staring at my ass, Phil,” he called over his shoulder when he didn’t hear his handler’s footsteps behind him. Coulson’s head had tilted a little as he stared at the backside of his stunning boyfriend. A hand had slipped into his pocket, fingering the ring box that was obscured from his hopefully soon to be fiancé’s view.

Letting out a soft laugh, Phil followed after him, crowding in against his back. His hands went on top of Clint’s that were gripped on the railing, head on his shoulder, staring at him. “Look at this gorgeous view,” Clint murmured, eyes looking at the Eiffel Tower. “Never thought we’d be able to get a week off to travel France.”

“I think I have the best view in the world right now,” Phil murmured, brushing his lips against his reddened cheek. Moving his hands, he gently placed them on Clint’s hips, turning him around to face him. “I need to ask you about something, baby boy.” 

Sensing the change in the air, Clint stood up a little straighter, frowning slightly. “You’re starting to freak me out, Phil. Last time we had a talk that started like that, you went dark for a mission for six months.”

“This has nothing to do with work.” Phil smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring box as he slid onto one knee. The surprise on Clint’s face was worth the protest of his creaky joints. Both of them grinning like idiots, he opened the box, revealing a simple platinum band.

“Ohmygod, Phil! What are you doing?! Are you-“ Clint started but was interrupted by his boyfriend.

“Wait to give me an answer, okay? Just let me talk for a minute, sweetheart.” Phil gave him that small, crooked smile that he loved. Nodding, Clint bit his lip to keep himself quiet. “Clint Francis Barton, you have given me so much joy in these past few years. We’ve laughed together, we’ve cried together, we’ve shared everything together. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms, kissing you awake, and kissing you good night at the end of the day. You’ve given me the honor of being your best friend, your Dom, and your boyfriend. Now, I come to you as a man who loves you more than life itself and I’m asking you to do me another honor and become my husband. Clint, will you marry me?”

“Of course, I will! God, Phil! Yes! Yes! You idiot, like you even have to ask,” Clint rolled his eyes as he allowed Phil to slide the platinum band on his left ring finger. Gently pulling his Dom up, he kissed him, slow and lovingly. And he was not crying. It was his allergies. And the wind. He sniffled and rubbed his leaking nose with his sleeve. Okay maybe he was crying a little. “I love you.” The younger man whispered against Phil’s jaw, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

“I love you, baby boy.” Phil murmured back, disentangling them just enough to land a kiss on his fiancé’s lips. “Let me take you to bed, sweetheart. You’re starting to get cold.” Linking their fingers together, he gently led his Sub out of the restaurant. Their hotel was at the end of the street and he swore Clint was doing his damnedest to get them arrested for public indecency. He found himself pressed against a building for the third time, lean fingers down his pants, stroking him to hardness as teeth left marks on his neck.

“Clint, fuck- come on, we can’t do this here. Let’s get to our room.” Phil reached for his hips, meaning to push him away but ending up tightening his grip and letting out a moan at a particularly hard bite.

“Want to fucking wreck you. God, you’re so hot. Can’t believe you proposed to me in fucking Paris. You’re such a sap,” Clint was mumbling against his skin, grinding against him and shoving a knee between his legs to give him more friction.

Phil’s other hand trailed up his back and slipped into his hair, gripping it tightly and suddenly yanked his head back, listening to the gasp Clint let out. “You will have plenty of time to do whatever you want to me, but right now you’re going to be a good boy for me and wait until we get into our room. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Daddy, yes.” Clint licked his slightly chapped lips, nodding quickly. “Can’t wait to get on my knees for you.” He couldn’t help but add, watching as Phil’s eyes dilated further. One last tug on his hair before he was released.

“Dirty mouth.” Phil halfheartedly chastised him, both of them readjusting their erections before continuing their walk. The Dom kept a steady grip on the back of Clint’s neck, a reminder to be good for him. However once they got past the lobby and into an elevator, it seemed that Clint’s patience had run out. Stepping away from Phil’s grip, he only moved back in to kiss him hungrily, fingers reaching down to undo his pants.

“Clint-“ he began to protest, but then his boy fell to his knees and it was a sight to behold. Clint’s eyes were bright with arousal, hair a mess, and talented tongue coming out to start licking at Phil’s cock. His tongue went slowly up and down his length before he stopped to suck just on the tip, tonguing at the pre cum that came from his slit. Phil’s head dropped back against the elevator wall, eyes closed as he lost himself in the sensation. Suddenly, the ding of the elevator arriving at the penthouse suite startled him out of his state. Opening his eyes and looking down, he grinned and tangled a commanding hand in Clint’s hair, pulling him off. Clint let out a confused noise as he was pushed out of the elevator. “Stay here.” Phil firmly spoke, leaning him against the wall as he quickly took out his card key and opened it. 

“Come here, sweet boy.” Phil pulled him in close, entering the penthouse and closing the door with a kick of his foot behind him. Apparently the few seconds it took for him to open the door, was enough for Clint to become more alert, gripping at Phil’s hips and pulling him on top of him as he fell onto the bed.

“Can I ride you, Phil? Please?” Clint begged softly, looking up at him. Biting his lip, he coyly looked up at him, eyes begging him to say yes. In response, Phil rolled them over, Clint landing on top. Immediately, Clint reached for the lube on the nightstand, opening it to cover his fingers in it.

“No, no. I want to open you up. Give that to me.” Phil held out his hand for the bottle of lube. Clint held onto it for a moment, debating on how he wanted this to go- if he said no, Phil would probably punish him and drag this out way longer, but if he said yes, Phil will still probably tease him like crazy, but he’d get his cock sooner. And fuck, did he want to ride his boyfriend even if his fingers were sinful devices that were made to drive him crazy. 

“Yes, love.” Clint playfully sighed and passed the lube to him. He moved to roll off of Phil but the tightening of the hand on his hip kept him where he was.

“I want to see your face while I do it like this,” the Dom murmured, pouring the liquid onto his fingers. At the blush of his boy, he grinned, sliding his slick finger down to circle his tight hole. Clint immediately bit the bottom of his lip, muffling the whimper that was threatening to rise out. “Let me hear you, kitten.” He encouraged, finally sliding his finger inside.

Clint let out a happy sigh, eyes closing as he let himself be wrapped up in this intimate moment. They weren’t Dom and Sub, Daddy and boy, right now. They were just Clint and Phil, madly in love with each other. “More, Phil,” he whined, starting to wiggle a little.

“Yes, dear.” Phil let out a low chuckle, amused at his antics. Stopping for a moment to coat his fingers in more lube, two more pressed into him, scissoring and stretching him open. After he was used to the sensation, moans pouring out of his mouth, Phil curled his fingers, rubbing against his prostate before retreating, earning a high pitched whine for his action.

“Fucking tease,” Clint murmured light heartedly, grinding back on his fingers. “I’m ready, Phil Just want to ride my beautiful man.” Phil smiled, a blush beginning to dust the top of his cheeks as he kissed him. 

“Alright. I think you’re ready. Go slow, though. You know the rules.” Phil slipped his fingers out, grabbing a pillow and placing it behind his head to better watch Clint.

“I know.” Clint rolled his eyes but inside it filled him with butterflies and warmth to know that Phil cared so much as to remind him whenever he did this. “So lucky to have you.” Clint murmured softly, slicking up Phil’s cock with the lube before lining it up with his hole. “Love you so much. The way you make me feel, the way you fill me up, oh, fuck, yes, Phil!” Clint began to slide down his length, cursing at the way it filled him up so completely.

Phil let out a low moan, fingers sliding from his grip on Clint’s hips to begin playing with his nipples, pinching and scratching them. “Fuck, like that.” Clint’s breathless groan served as inspiration to keep up his ministrations as his fiancé moved up and down at his own pace. Clint’s head had fallen back, his thighs aching deliciously with the burn of riding him, chasing his own pleasure. “Touch me, Phil. Touch me, please.”

Sitting up to change their position a little, Phil’s mouth took over for his hands, licking and biting at the reddened, sore nipples. His hand had moved down to start quickly stripping Clint’s bouncing cock. “God, look at you, Clint. Absolutely gorgeous. And you’re all mine. You’re going to be my husband- Clint Francis Barton- Coulson. My sweet boy.” Apparently the mention of being owned, being claimed, taking his name, officially being Phil’s husband, was a kink he didn’t know he had as he went hurtling towards his orgasm.

His eyes closed as he wailed Phil’s name, back arching, orgasm covering their abdomens and Phil’s hand with it. Such a beautiful sight, grinding his hips as he rode out his orgasm. It only took Phil a moment to tighten his grip, thrusting up into him for the first time before he was gone as well- lost in pleasure with his to be husband.

When they both came down from their high, sticky, messy, and dazed, they met in a lazy kiss, tongues sliding together, breathing becoming one. “Love you,” they both seemed to murmur at the same time, pressing close.

“If that’s what engagement sex is like, can you imagine what our wedding night is gonna be like?” Clint laughed softly, a wide grin on his face as he looked at his fiancé. 

“I can’t wait.” Phil returned his happy expression. “Mister Barton- Coulson.” And well, if Clint’s cock gave a twitch at that between them, well, that was for him to know. “Come shower with me, beautiful.”

“Shower blow jobs? Sure.” Clint perked up, bouncing out of bed and heading into the bathroom, Phil hot on his heels.

“Insatiable, you are.” Phil used his best Yoda voice, pressing him against the wall for a kiss.

“Lucky, I am.” Clint responded, giggling softly. His impression was nowhere near as good as Phil’s, but it was the thought that matters. And if his shitty imitation could make Phil grin like that? Well, he could definitely get on board with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies on any mistakes. Please inform me if I missed a tag or made a mistake so I can fix it. Comments and kudos appreciated! Keep reading, I'll keep writing.


End file.
